Saederus
This page is canon with the Isopod Sector General Canonical Universe "Are we really the enemy here? We have supplied you with equipment for years and this is how you treat us?" - Saederus lieutenant Tupoy, on the inhabitants of Lomis Eat shit - The newly enstated Saederus slogan and anthem Alright strip it for parts i guess. - Mason to the Ouroboros Robotics Foundation Omniversal Research and Development Omniversal Artifact Retrieval and Research Division on a recovered Saederus vehicle of unknown type Synopsis Saederus is a corporation that manufactures spacecraft, Weaponry and Heavy Machinery. Saederus formerly functioned under the 7th imperium within its manufacturing union. The company then chose to leave it under unknown circumstances. Saederus and its developed fleet attempted and gained control of multiple systems within the Caspian galaxy. Their reason for this unspecified but it is hinted that they wish to form an empire similar to the 7th Imperium that they believe is flawed. History Saederus first appeared on the planet Auran at about 3580. The company's main product was shockproof, pressurized armor that is still in common use. They also exceeded manufacturing weapons. Even though they are not as popular as Temnes or KodL, Saederus weapons are found in a large civilian abundance. Saederus was formerly owned by Mr. Gyro and possibly founded by him. After the Clout Lord's awakening, he murdered Mr. Gyro and took over as supreme leader of Saederus. Saederus, as it grew and formed a fleet, became part of the 7th Imperium's Spacecraft and Equipment union along with Temnes and Shiva. Temnes had a particularly positive relationship with Saederus, contrasted to that between Temnes and KodL. Temnes equipment was even in use by Temnes. Saederus left the union almost 20 years later for an unspecified reason. Saederus was suspiciously quiet for almost 7 years. They maintained civilian trade for the extent of that time. Mysteriously, their entire fleet had vanished. Saederus and its fleet was spotted near the mining planet Pleaceo and soon invaded it. the 7th Imperium laid dormant on the issue, unable to identify the spacecraft as the Saederus fleet. The fleet was not in vicinity to 7th Imperium planets until the invasion of Lomis. The 7th Imperium, believing that the Loman atmospheric shield would defend against the fleet, they were unable to defend the planet when Saederus forces broke through and firebombed the city. The overwhelming size of the Saederus fleet was able to keep 7th Imperium forces in the area at bay Military The Saederus military is the most developed branch of Saederus and consists of its entire fleet. Saederus mobilized troop carriers, bombers, fighters and offensive dreadnoughts for their planetary expansion. Tactics Their main tactic was to disarm cities and planets through bombing. Saederus fleets would then send carriers and fighters into the atmosphere to destroy and resistance. Dreadnoughts would sometimes land and remain stationed on planets to act as a sort of government building. Although casualties were not extreme, Saederus would destroy any resistance to their emplacement on governing over the planet. Production Saederus has produced Spacecraft and components essential to functions within the sector including the notoriously efficient Salvager Spacecraft. Spacecraft General Use *Pragma Salvage Ship Military Use *The Duke and The Opabinia *Sirius Class Cruiser *Terge Class Bomber Territory Saederus is known to have a fleet spread well across the Caspian galaxy, unparalleled to the defenses of 7th Imperium Outposts. The Saederus territory is centralized on the Rim of the Caspian Galaxy. Here are some planets under the control of the Saederus Military. *I uhhhhhhhhh got bored Saederus (Isopod Sector Game) Saederus troops represent the foot soldier base of the game. They are common defensive weapons agains quadroptics's killing sprees. They control certain points within the game where they protect it from the player. Saederus troops are common all over Lomis with small groups on other visited planets. Aside from normal saederus troops, there are also other classes including SuperSoldiers and BattleForges. Saederus, under control of Leforgelson, Duoptics and the Clout Lord, represents the primary antagonistic organization within the game. Trivia *The Saederus fleet has a Dreadhead Dreadnought although it is equipped with heavy artillery. *Yes I steal art thanks for noticing mason Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Corporations Category:Isopod Sector Bullshittery Category:Isopod Sector General Canon Category:Isopod Sector Organizations